


Rule With Me

by dxtr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtr/pseuds/dxtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming a Let's Play, King Ray has decided to end his reign in a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule With Me

“Okay before we go and do the tower thing in front of Michael’s house, I have one last task as king,” Ray said. You were all sitting in the Achievement Hunter office recording the new King Let’s Play and Michael had just won the Tower of Pimps. 

“What? Michael already won! It’s over! You can’t add shit at the end!” 

“(Y/n), please. I’m still King.” 

“Yeah, I’m going to allow it,” Geoff said. 

“Seriously, Geoff?”

“Technically he’s still King till the Tower goes up in front of Michael’s house.” 

“Yeah I’m, uh, going to agree with Geoff of this,” Michael added as he turned away from Gavin and looked at you. Your desk was behind Ray’s, where the shelves of games used to stand. 

“Why?” you asked. Why was everyone going along with it? The Let’s Play was over. You all still had a lot of editing to do that afternoon and you wanted to get home early enough to spend some time with Ray before he started the stream he’d promised his twitter followers. 

You and Ray had met about two years ago, back when you were an intern and he’d just joined the Achievement Hunter crew. The two of you became fast friends, and it didn’t take long for you to become inseparable. A couple months later Geoff offered you a job in the Achievement Hunter office, and you gladly accepted.

A week after Ray asked you out on a date via notebook paper. _Do you like me? Check Y or N_ , the note had said. You checked yes and slid it back to his desk, blushing furiously. He spun his chair around and asked you out to lunch, and the rest of the AH members made mocking kissy noises after you said yes. 

It wasn’t long after you started dating that you moved into Ray’s apartment. 

“I want to know what he’s got planned,” Michael answered. You shook your head at him and sighed. 

“Fine, let’s just get it done already.” Ray spun around to look at you. 

“It’ll only take a few minutes I promise.” You nodded and half smiled. 

“Alright, Your Grace, where do you want us?” Ray smiled before turning back around. 

“I’m going to give you all a map,” Ray began and ran down the steps of his throne. He went up to each of you and threw you a map. “Go to X: -300 Z: 250.” 

“Alright,” Jack said. Everyone ran out of the throne area together but you soon found yourself walking along alone. 

“Can we kill each other?” Ryan asked. 

“No, no killing.” 

“Ryan the murder guy,” Geoff muttered. 

“I’m just checking,” said Ryan. 

Soon you reached the coordinates and found yourself outside a very large stone brick building. “What the hell is this?” You asked and tilted up the right stick on your controller so you could see the top. It wasn’t as large as Geoff’s house, but it was still fairly tall. 

“Go ahead inside,” Ray said as he looked over at your screen. 

“How do I get in?” you asked, but didn’t really expect an answer. You began to jump around the building to find the entrance quicker, and soon enough found a space that jutted out from the building like a tunnel. In front you saw a block of red wool on the ground and above that a sign. TAKE WOOL, it read simply. “Are you guys already inside?” you asked, curious as to why there was only one block. You broke the wool and hit the bumper on your controller so it was in your hand before you moved to the mouth of the tunnel. The ground was made of red wool as well, serving as a sort of red carpet, and roses lined the sides. On the wall were torches that lit the way into the building. 

Once inside you noted that you could only go to the right, which led to a large staircase, again with torches, that seemed to be made of some dark material. Nether brick. “What the hell is all this?” you asked. You could feel Ray’s eyes still on your screen and you half wondered where everyone else was as you began to climb the stairs. You could hear them all talking and laughing, and a second later a message popped up that read, GavinoFree tried to swim in lava. 

“You’re a fucking moron,” Michael said, and everyone laughed as Gavin squealed. You shook your head and smiled. 

“Where did you even find lava?” you asked. 

“Ryan bunced me into the bloody gubbins pit.”

“It was just a friendly tap.” 

“Why are you guys in Achievement City?” you asked. You had reached the top of the stairs and when you turned around you saw that it opened up to a long stretch of ground, about three blocks wide. To the left was a wall that went up to the ceiling, to the right a small wall three blocks high.

“Just keep going,” Ray said. You still didn’t understand why the hell you were doing this in the first place, but you decided to just listen to Ray and walk forward. As you moved you saw a structure made of obsidian ahead of you. A Nether Portal? No, it was too small, only 3x3 with the middle missing, and there were two torches on the two outer top blocks. 

“Ray, what-?” Then you saw a sign above that said, NO. Just beyond was a gold block and then another set of obsidian blocks. In front of the gold block was a fence. Confused, you went up to the gold block and got on top of it. That’s when you saw it. 

On the far side of the building, Ray had built what looked like a gold and diamond ring inside of a red wool box. Above it, written out in glow stone, was the message, WILL YOU MARRY ME? 

You stared at your screen and reread the words over and over again to make sure you were reading them correctly. Was Ray really asking you to marry him? The room grew silent as you continued to stare. You could feel your heart pound and you could feel the tears threatening to form. 

“Is this real?” you whispered softly, as if speaking any louder would wake you up. You had to be dreaming, right? You were too scared to look at Ray, but he didn’t respond, so you slowly turned your head away from the screen to look at him. 

The look on Ray’s face made all of your fear vanish completely. He looked so nervous and shy, not at all like his confident, cocky self. Ray nodded and you couldn’t hold back the smile that was forming on your lips. Without thinking any further, you turned back to your screen, hopped off the gold block, and went over to the further obsidian set. You placed your red block in the middle, just under the sign that read YES, before you dropped your controller on the desk and hopped up to meet Ray for a kiss. 

“I love you, (Y/n),” Ray said when you two pulled away. 

“I love you too, Ray.” 

“This is definitely going in the Behind the Scenes,” Lindsay said.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I finally made an ao3 account and now I'm going to try to post shit, but that means I'll actually have to write so we'll see how that goes. this is the first rt/ah fic i've ever written, so...eh. i hope it was alright.


End file.
